weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas Botwin
Silas Andrew Botwin (Guinard), Nancy's oldest son, was born in 1989. He was traumatized by Judah's death, and took it out on everyone by bad behavior and doing drugs. He had numerous bad break-ups with his girlfriends and constantly harassed Nancy about her job, which he desperately wanted in on. Character History Season 1 Silas begins the season dating Celia Hodes's daughter, Quinn, who, after they have sex, gets sent to Mexico for humiliating her mother with a sex tape of Celia's husband, Dean and the tennis pro. Silas then befriends the'' 'deaf girl on Dewey St'.'''', Megan, '''and they start dating, despite a couple of false starts. They have a good relationship, and Nancy seems to like her, allowing her to spend the night and looking the other way when it becomes obvious the two are having sex. One night, Silas is escorted home by a police officer after he and Megan take ''ecstasy. Soon after, Megan is accepted to Princeton and Silas is unhappy, but they decide to appreciate the rest of their time together. Still unable to accept her leaving, Silas pokes a hole in one of his condoms and Megan becomes pregnant. Nancy reacts with shock but is understanding. Megan's parents are less accepting and force her to get an abortion. Silas has an altercation with Megan's father, who previously had liked him but now considers him a loser. Season 2 After Celia wins the election and begins an anti-drug campaign, Silas steals all of the Drug Free Zone signs and cameras that she put up. He announces to Nancy that he's aware of her business and asks to work for her, but she refuses. After a huge family fight, he takes off, stealing all of Nancy's pot from her grow house, putting Nancy and Conrad in a life threatening situation. He calls Nancy in an attempt to blackmail her into letting him deal for her, but Celia shows up with a police officer to have him arrested for stealing the cameras. Season 3 Silas is arrested and sentenced to community service for stealing the signs and cameras Celia put up. While serving his sentence he realizes that he could use it as a front to sell pot for Nancy, who hasn't been able to sell anything since Peter's partner began following her. He begins bringing in enough money for Nancy to be able to keep paying Uturn. When he's assigned to serve community service at a retirement home, he meets Tara, a fundamentalist and pothead who is saving herself for marriage. Soon after, Silas and Tara convince Nancy to allow Tara to sell for her, but Nancy then forbids Silas to sell anymore, instead of bringing him to Conrad to learn how to grow. Silas excels at growing, which worries Nancy. When the fire begins to engulf Agrestic, Silas realizes that Tara is a bit too religious for him after she goes into the burning grow house with other fundamentalists to retrieve their cross. At the end of the season, he flees Agrestic with the rest of his family and heads to Ren Mar. Season 4 When the family relocates to Ren Mar, Silas joins with Rad's mother, Lisa, who owns a cheese shop. Together they grow marijuana in the back of the store and sell it under the name "Head Cheese Sandwich." He breaks it off with Lisa when he meets her husband at the end of season 4. Relationships *Quinn Hodes **Start up: Before You Can't Miss The Bear **Break up: Free Goat ***Reason: Celia sent Quinn to a boarding school in Mexico. *Megan Beals (Botwin) **Start up: Good Shit Lollipop **Break up: Mrs. Botwin's Neighborhood ***Reason: Megan's dad forced them to never see each other again. ***In season 8 during the last three episodes he and Megan reunite and make up. They move on to get married and have a daughter named Flora. *Tara Lindman **Start up: Grasshopper **Break up: Go ***Tara was heavily religious, thus practicing abstinence while still fooling around. Silas couldn't deal with her religious craziness, resulting in eventual dissolution. *Lisa Ferris **Start up: Yes I Can **Break up: If You Work For A Living, Then Why Do You Kill Yourself Working? ***Reason: Silas met Lisa's ex-husband, and realized he didn't want to deal with that. *Emma Karlin **Start up: Vehement V. Vigorous **Break up: Do Her/Don't Do Her ***Reason: Silas and his family moved to Connecticut.t